


When they were kids

by Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allisons rude, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood, Gay Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Luthors worse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, September 11 Attacks, Slurs, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter/pseuds/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter
Summary: What if when the umbrella kids were 12 they met twins just like them? What if Klaus fell for one of the twins? Maddie and Mason moved to the town with local superheroes so their mom could expand her restaurant. But when they find kids like them, they decide the move wasn't that bad after all.





	1. When They All Met

On the 12th hour of the first day of October in 1989, 43 women gave birth around the world. Except none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Although it sounds like it would be 43 children, there were actually 44.   
Madison and Mason Geller were born, their mother was the owner of a restaurant, so naturally, the kids grew up in the small town of Greendale. Until they decided to move to the down with the local superheroes to expand their business. The kids were 12.  
****  
“MAS” Madison yelled from her room, her hands were heating up and she didn't know what to do, “MAS ICE ME!” Her twin brother ran down the hall grabbed her hands and tried to cool down Madison, he was burning his hands at a third-degree level, but Madison probably got frostbite from him.  
Once they had gotten all cooled off, the two sat in Madison's new room, boxes surrounding them and enjoying each others company. That is until their mom came in, “get off your buts and go out, I can't have you sitting around on a perfectly good Saturday.” The kids started whining but their mom pointed to the door and the kids eventually agreed.   
Madison linked her arms with her brother, her shoulder length brown hair tucked behind her ears. They walked around until Mason's feet decided not to work, and he tripped onto a kid wearing a blue uniform, with black curly hair. Madison pulled her brother up and turned to the boy offering her hand to help him up, “Sorry, Masons a klutz, I'm Madison.”  
“Klaus.” He responded smiling, he took her hand but immediately retracted it in pain, “OH! Damn your hands hot” Madison started to freak out, which escalated the situation and now she had an actual fire sprouting in the palm of her hand. Mason shook his right hand, aimed and blasted snow at a fast speed at Madison's hand, the flam was extinguished without too many lingering eyes. “Holly shit.”   
“Klaus what the hell just hap-” A kid was immediately behind them wearing the same blue uniform, scaring the crap out of Mason who screamed like a girl, “what just happened”   
The twins took off running in the opposite direction, in fear they ran into an alley where they where met by a kid with black hair and a sharp jawline, also wearing the blue uniform. “Does everyone in this place wear those stupid blue jackets?” Madison sighed in outrage, the kids from before caught up, one trying to pull Madison in a headlock and instead of getting kicked between the legs. “Do you also have no respect?” The kid dropped to the floor and Mason pulled her away from kicking the kid.   
“I-um-whens your birthday?” Klaus asked alarmed.  
“October first,” the twins said in unison.   
“Who are you, people?” Madison asked. The one person finally stood up.  
“I prefer to go by five, you've met Klaus, and the one whos not talking is Ben.” He sighed, “Now, to answer your first question, we are from the Umbrella Academy, And also yes I was just scared” Madison nodded her head.   
“So I'm assuming you people have powers as well?” Ben blurted out poking Mason who moved out of the way.   
“Yes, it's ironic actually, I’m fire and he’s ice and were twins” Madison sighed tilting her head.   
“Cool, wanna go get doughnuts?” Klaus asked, the twins nodded their heads and they head to a small corner store.   
**********  
“Seriously?” Ben asked astonished at the twins, “So you never got caught for icing that kids butt to the floor?”   
“Yep,” Mason asked still laughing, “And one time, Madison set a cup of water on fire” Madison flushed pink, and shook her head, just then a girl with long brown hair and wearing the same uniform walked into the shop.  
“Hey, that's our sister! VANYA OVER HERE” Klaus shouted to the girl who smiled and walked over, another kid with the uniform on in tow. He had brown hair and his pockets looked bulky. The girl sat down, waved to everyone, as did the boy. “Mason, Madison, meet Vanya,” The girl waved, “And Diego” Madison waved to the two.   
“Hello, I'm Madison and this is my brother Mason.” Vanya smiled and shook their hands, Mission for some reason blushed? No that wasn't right? She was just probably nervous, “So, are you guys, ya know special too?”   
“What? How do-o you?” Diego's eyes widened, “You too?” Mason hid behind his sister a bit.   
“Yes. quick explanation: I'm fire, Mason my twin who is hiding behind me like a wimp is ice.” Mason came back and flushed pink. “So I have no clue what you guys can do, explain?”   
“I can jump through space and time.”   
“I can turn into a giant squid monster”  
“I thr-through knives”  
“I talk to the dead”  
“I'm ordinary, these are my favorite siblings. Besides Diego, he follows me around because we're both shy”  
Madison giggled took a sip of her milkshake. She stood up to go use the bathroom and on her way, a boy in a group tripped her, she looked back and yelled, “Grob tokhes zun fun a-”  
“Madison” Mason shouted from their tale cutting his sister off. Madison stood up, gave the boy the middle salute and walked off to the bathroom.   
“What did she just say? I know seventeen languages and that's not one of them” Five exclaimed in confusion.   
“Yiddish, it's like a mix between American and Hebrew. We learned it from our grandma who lives in the Bronx.” Mason explained as Madison came back and sat back down. “You know seventeen languages?”   
“Yes, I'm working on my eighteenth.” Madison was getting fidgety, and Ben took notice.   
“Who wants to go to the park? I think our waitress is giving us the death glare.” All the kids nodded, put some money on the table and left.

**********  
They walked through the park until they found a patch of grass where they all sat. After a bit of talking Mason noticed a blonde boy about their age wearing the same outfit as the others. He tapped his sister and pointed to the boy. She looked for a minute before turning to Vanya, “Whos that?” She looked up and kicked Klaus, who thought it was Diego so he pulled his hair. Diego thought it was Five, and stole his shoe. Five thought it was Ben who then slapped his arm. Ben just sighed, he looked at Vanya.  
“What?” He asked she pointed to the blonde boy who had joined the pack of boys who had tripped Madison earlier. All of the siblings groaned and looked away. Oh, that's Luther is not important” The twins nodded and went back to their conversation.  
After a bit, Mason spoke up, “Well I have no clue about you but I want a churro. I saw a stand over there,” Mason pointed to the corner. “Anyone wanna join me?”   
“I will, but it's like 90 degrees, I'm taking my coat off” the threw off the coat jacker and they walked to the corner, and ordered churros.   
“So, now that we're friends and all, do you like anyone?” Mason asked hoping Klaus would say ‘no one’  
The pack of boys came over and without Luther noticing who it was, the boys started yelling at the boys, “Hey look is two F*gs in their natural habitat!” Mason turned around looked the boy dead in the eye.   
“Asshole” He hissed before turning back and taking the churro and giving one to Klaus.   
“Looks like its got an attitude, boys?” The leader said, the gang stepping closer to them and soon they where surrounded, Luther grabbed Klaus from behind not realizing that He was his brother and forced him to watch as one of the boys punched Mason in the jaw. They all started to beat up Masson until one of them shrieked in pain, they all looked to see a boy with the back of his shirt on fire.   
“Noone. Hurts. My. BROTHER!” Madison screamed taking her hand and placing it on the back of the boy's necks one by one until there was only the one holding Klaus back, “Or my friends” She took her normal heat hand and pulled Klaus away, and burning both of Luther's hands. He gasped when he saw that his brother was the one he was holding back.   
He tried to speak to Klaus but he ignored him and went to help Mason, as did Madison.  
When the kids came back, Vanya took out a first aid kit and Pulled Mason aside, tending to his face. The others crowded around Madison and Klaus asking what had happened, Madison explained it all calmly.   
“And Luther helped, he healed me back from doing anything” Klaus added on solemnly. Diego stood up, but Five grabbed his collar and pulled him back down. Madison looked at the sky, the sun was setting.  
“Sicko” Diego mumbled realizing the sun was setting, “Hey guys we gotta go” All the siblings got up, waved goodbye and left.   
**********  
Mason fell backward on his bed, his jaw still a bit sore. He did a mental re-run of the day, he and his sister found others like them, and he developed a crush on one of them. Great.   
“Kids? Family meeting!” Their mother exclaimed from the family room. Both kids groaned and walked down the hallway to their mother who was on the couch. “I have great news! The local art center is having a ball, and our restaurant is sponsoring them! You guys get to go to a big town-wide ball! Also, the Umbrella Academy are sponsors so those kids’ll be there too! Are ya excited to meet them?”   
“Sure,” They said in unison, they had agreed not to tell their mother about meeting the other kids, their mom did not even know about their powers. They head back to their rooms and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a month and a week later, and the group is confronted with the other group of rowdy boys again and things get heated, and Klaus gets punched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Miguel instead of Diego so I had to re-write two chapters

Madison woke up, and looked at her clock, “7:30 on the dot, nice” She thought as she got up, she looked to her calendar and immediately got excited, it was Saturday! She ran to get dressed and then quickly checked up on her brother who was already at the kitchen eating breakfast. She went up and got a bowl of ‘Captin Crunch’, “We agreed to meet at the park right?” Mason nodded his head and took another bite of his toast. They were going to go meet their friends, it had been at least a month of knowing each other and they met at least every Saturday.  
Once they had finished they went downstairs into the restaurant, said goodbye to their mother and raced to the park, and to the swing set they had previously agreed to meet at.  
Madison sat on the swing and started swinging, she was at the top when she saw five figures walking toward them. She jumped off and almost landed on Vanya, “OH god sorry!” She laughed. Klaus came over and gave her a small hug, Five smiled, and Ben waved.  
“Heya!” Mason said walking over.  
**********  
The group decided to walk around town, they were a few blocks from the park when Klaus exclaimed, “I'm hungry, can we eat.. THERE!” He pointed to a corner store at the end of the block, the twins: invested in a conversation about music with Vanya and not aware of where they were agreed, only when they walked inside they realized their mistake. This was their mother's shop.  
“Hey you guys, maybe we could go to that place we were yesterday? They had really good milkshakes!” Madison suggested.  
“Nonsense! You need to try new things Mads.” Klaus said taking off his coat to show he only had on a button up and not the sweater vest, the whole group did the same, “At least mom won't know who they are” Madison thought sitting down at a booth with the group.  
“Hello, welcome- Oh hey M&M” The waitress Amanda exclaimed. Amanda was their cousin who their mom hired because she lived in the area.  
Five snorted, “M&M?” Madson's face went red and Madison facepalmed.  
“Amanda’s our cousin,” Madison said as Klaus laughed his ass off.  
“Love you too,” Amanda sighed. “So what'll it be?” They all made their orders, and soon they all had sodas.  
“How's your jaw? Is it healing ok?” Vanya asked Mason, who nodded yes.  
“Ikh zol hobn gehrget di kinder.”(I should've Killed them) Madison mumbled.  
“Ir vet vayter tsayt.”(You will next time) Five patted her on the shoulder, Madison looked up surprised.  
“Ir gelernt eydish? Viln tsu tsetretn di andere?” (You learned Yiddish? Wanna pretend to trash talk the others?) Mason play slapped her on the shoulder.  
The food came over and all the kids ate, soon they had finishes and Mason and Madison got up to leave but Vanya grabbed both their shoulders. “Don't we need to pay?”  
“Nah, we get free” Madison smiled before leaving the store, the others followed.  
**********  
They ended up back at the park, on the grass, Madison braiding flowers into Vanyas hair, talking about their favorite subject in school, while Five and Diego fought, and Klaus and Mason talked.  
“To answer your question from yesterday, kinda,” Klaus said at a lower volume than normal to Mason. “You?”  
“Um, yeah.” Mason blushed, he was more feminine than other boys, so once and a while he would do something like painting his nails or braiding his sister's hair.  
“Spill?” Klaus pleaded, Mason just shook his head no. “Pweaseeeeee,” Mason rolled his eyes and shook his head no. “rude” He started to pick at the grass.  
“Hey look! It's the F&F! Freak and F**ot!” The pack of boys came by once again, they had healed but still had red handprints on their body's.  
“Looks like freaks got an ass! Damn!” One of the goys shouted at Madison. She stood up but Bed and Five pushed her back from melting their faces off. One of the boys wolf-whistled and murmured something to his friend.  
“Go away,” Diego told the group of boys who laughed him off.  
Five and Ben let go of Madison, who was stopped by Mason who whispered, “They're not worth it, walk away.” Madison retreated back to Vanya who had taken up the motherly position in the group and pulled Madison into a hug.  
The group had unconsciously formed a small wall in front of Vanya and Madison, The boys weren't threatened, “Looks like the gaybies trying to stand up for his wittle girlfwend”  
“She's my twin sister you sicko” Mason exclaimed.  
“Oh well my bad, NOT” He yelled, swinging a right hook at Mason, who was pushed away by Klaus who got the punch instead. Klaus fell to the ground, and brought Mason down with him, and landing on his legs.  
“KLAUS” Vanya dropped town to check on Klaus whos cheek was bleeding. Mason moved so Klaus' head was still on his legs, just in a comfier for the hm position.  
“Ikh bin gegangen tsu bafrayen ir mame faking zun fun a bisl!”(I'm going to kill you mother fucking son of a bitch) Five yelled teleporting to the guy, grabbed his hand and snapped the pointer finger in half. The guy yelped in pain and ran away, he was booed by the rest of his pack.  
“Its probably just twisted, wimp.” A guy said, “Let's get outta here anyway.” and with that the pack had left, leaving them to help Klaus.  
Once Vanya had placed two bandaids, Neosporin, and cleaned up Klaus wound, then they could let Mason talk with Klaus. The two walked further away from the pack, like a good soccer field length away, until did they actually talk.  
“Thanks for taking a punch for me,” Mason spoke up, Klaus looked from the horizon to Mason.  
“No problem, It was an honor to serve for my majesty,” He did a fake bow and the laughed a bit, “now will you tell me your crush? Now that I've proven my worth to you!” He exaggerated a bit.  
“There's no way I can not tell you is there?” Mason sighed, as he stopped walking.  
“Nope!” He exclaimed stopping with Mason.  
“Fine its-its-” Mason grabbed Klaus’s hand and pulled him into a quick kiss, that moment it seemed they were frozen in time.  
Then time unfroze.  
“Shit, I shouldn't have done that!” Mason in fear, ran away, not towards the way they were walking, or towards his sister but rather to the right in the direction of an alleyway that Mason had discovered a few weeks ago.  
“Mase! Mase!” Klaus called after Mason, but he kept on running and running, until he reached the alleyway, and sat down against the wall, in the shade.  
**********  
“Madison-come-Mason-running,” Klaus ran to the group and spat out, trying to catch his breath.  
“Mason? Running? Klaus breathe! Tell me what happened,” Maddison was met with Klaus flapping his hand for Madison to follow him and ran off, “I need to go?” She ran off behind Klaus who ran in the direction of an alleyway? Maddison grabbed his wrist and calmly said, “Klaus breath and tell me what happened.”  
“Mason-he- told me something then he ran off to an alleyway!” Klaus exclaimed still panting.  
“Ok, I’ll find him, you stay here or go to Vanya,” Klaus nodded his head in agreement, then Madison ran to the alleyway to find her brother sitting against a wall crying. She sat down next to him, and he lurched forward, clinging to his sister, she hugged him back and after he had calm down she asked him in a hushed voice, “What happened?”  
“I-I’m gay” Mason cried, sniffing into his sister's shoulder.  
“Yah and? You drool over photos of Channing Tatum all the time? Mason I’m your twin sister I know these things.” Mason stifled a giggle.  
“Also, I kissed Klaus,” He whispered, not crying anymore. He leaned back to look his sister in the eye, “did you see him?” there was hope in his eyes.  
“He was just worried about what happened to you, I think he's still there?” She stood up and pulled her brother along with her.  
She walked him over to Klaus, who was now sitting in the grass waiting. She smiled to him, let go of Mason and walked off letting the two talk.  
“So-I-sorry.” Mason stuttered looking at the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“Why?” Klaus tiled his head and looked up at Mason.  
“Because of the fact that I'm gay? Because I have a crush on you? Because I kissed you?” Mason explained looking at Klaus who was still confused.  
Klaus stood up, cupped Masons face and mumbled, “maybe this’ll change your mind.” He leaned forward and kissed Mason again. Mason kissed back, smiling. They leaned way and realized it was practically nighttime. “I’ll see you tomorrow” and with that Klaus had gone with his siblings home.


	3. 9/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/11 happens and it shatters Mason's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A PLOT NOW

It was the twins first day at school, they had missed the first two days and it was already the 9th. They head down into the restaurant with their backpacks on, kissed their mother goodbye and went to school.   
They arrived at school and went to their first-period class, they had every class together.  
“Welcome back, it looks like we've got some new students! Hello Madison, and Mason.” The teacher started to talk about the laws of physics, then around 8:50 the teacher got a phone call. She stepped away into the hall, when she came back she looked horrified, she spoke up, “We are going to have a slight alteration in our lesson plan for today, Joseph could you help me?” With the help of a student, an old 1950’s tv was wheeled from the cupboard and turned to a news station.  
“Now it appears that a plane has crashed into the north tower of the world trade center, People are being evacuated now” The newsman spoke. The whole class gasped at the sight of the North Twin tower, with a row of smoke emitting from the side of it. Then they watched as another plane crashed into the South tower, most of the girls were crying silent tears, and the boys were just sitting there.   
“Mason, Grandma,” Madison mumbled to her brother, grabbing ahold of his shoulder. Just then the phone rang, the teacher went to answer it and found that Madison and Mason were being taken home by their mother. They packed their bags and left to go to the office to see their mom standing to wait for them.   
She ushered them to the car and started to drive them home. The ride was silent.  
Once they got home they all went to the living room, sat down and turned on the TV to see that the towers had completely come down. Their mother wrapped them both into a hug and started to tell them everything was going to be fine.   
“Wheres, grandma?” Mason asked looking up at his mother.  
“I-I don't know baby.” Their mom was starting to get glassy-eyed and hugged the kids just a bit harder.  
**********  
That night Mason was in his ‘Grease’ PJs, and he was sitting on his bed sulking. He thought of all the times he and grandma sat around, talking.   
“You are one of a kind.” She always told him. Mason started to cry silent tears.   
“Klink!” Mason was unbothered by the klinking at his bedroom window until it started to happen more rapidly, and harder, “Klonk! Klonk!” Mason opened his window to see Klaus aiming rocks at Mason's window.  
“Klaus?” Mason questioned, his voice still shaky.  
“No, its Freddy Mercury.” Klaus tried to joke, earning a grin from Mason, “Can you send a sheet for me to climb up? I don't like being exposed to your neighbors like this!” So Mason lowered a sheet-rope and Klaus climbed up it.  
Once Klaus got inside, Mason saw the purple ‘prince’ t-shirt and black sweatpants Klaus was wearing. Klaus cupped Masons face in his hands and pressed a kiss onto Mason's forehead, “My beautiful boyfriend” He whispered, wiping the tears from Mason's cheeks. Mason berried himself into Klaus, still crying. “Whos the grandma?” Masons head shot up, and he looked around.  
“Klaus, were the only ones in the room?” Mason questioned, tilting his head. Klaus’s mouth dropped, and he became glassy-eyed. “Can you see this woman?” Mason held up a photo from his nightstand of three-year-old him and Madison, sitting on their grandmother's lap. Klaus nodded his head up and down. “Tell me if she says anything, it's probably gonna be in Yiddish.”   
Klaus nodded his head again and opens his mouth to speak, “e-ikh libe ir, er zent geangen tsu ton groys zakhn meyn eyntsik beybi eyngl.” (I love you, you are going to do great things my unique baby boy.) Klaus messed the words up a bit but Mason understood. Klaus waved his hand, as if to say goodbye to the doorway, then looked back to Mason, “She just disappeared? I think.” Mason smiled-for the first time all day a genuine smile.- and hugged Klaus.  
“Wait, did you call me your boyfriend?” Mason smiled, beaming like a two-year-old.  
“Yah! You got a problem with that?” Klaus laughed, picking Mason up since he was short anyone could pick Mason up.  
“Shhh, my moms sleeping!” Mason hushed Klaus.  
“Well, then you're outta luc-” Mason pulled Klaus face in and pressed a long kiss onto Klaus. Klaus slowly put Mason down, and the kiss finally ending.  
“Well, now I know how to shut you up!” Mason whispered sitting down onto his bed, he looked to his clock, “Wow it's 10:00! You sure you allowed being out?”  
A look of terror flashed across Klaus’s face. “Gotta-go-see-you-Saturday-bye” And with that Klaus was gone again out Mason's window.  
**********  
It was Saturday, and the twins, still sad about their grandmother head to the park to meet their pack of friends. They arrived, to see all of them sitting on a park bench-table and talking. “Hey, guys- wheres Klaus?” Mason asked taking a seat next to Five. all of the siblings shared glances and got quieter.   
“The mosuleam” Vanya whispered, barely audible. Madison put her hand on Vanyas, quickly blushing, realizing what she had just done. Vanya blushed a bit and spoke a bit louder, “Dad punishes all of us differently, Diego gets his knives taken away, Alison's mouth gets duck-taped, Klaus gets into a mosuleam, Five gets a straight jacket that prevents him from jumping, Ben has to let his squids -as I like to call them- out and be contained in a room, and I get my Violin taken away.” Vanya explained, “Klaus was locked in there, the tenth till now.”  
Masons were horrified, he stood up, “Where is it?”   
“I don't know which one he's in, there are like three scattered around town,” Diego said standing up. Mason was so mad, “But we’ll help you! Ben with me, Five with five, Mason with Vanya and Madison.” They all stood up nodding, Five had three maps, with an area circled in different places in each one, he shoved one into Vanya's hand, and one into Bens.  
They all started walking, until Madison stopped, “I learned this with Five! Right, um Each of you grabs one of my shoulders.” They did as she instructed, Madison too off her shoes, and Vanya took them. Soon the bottom of her feet was emitting fire, pushing the kids up, “I KNOW HOW TO FLY” She screamed as they soared through the air, and landing near the mausoleum.   
Mason walked up and iced the chain and padlock across the big, steel door and Vanya pulled the chains off with one tug, they opened the doors with madisons help by melting the bottom of the door. They looked inside to see a shivering crumpled up child, in fetus position on the floor.  
“Klaus!” Mason ran forward, pulling Klaus up so Klaus was on his lap and he was stroking his boyfriend's hair, he was out cold, and freezing, “Madison! He's out cold! Warm him up or something!” Madison dropped, her hands turning into a orange-ish color and hovering them over his body as Vanya hid behind her, clutching to Madison's arm.  
Klaus started to cough and shivering more violent. He looked up and Mason saw his tear stained cheeks, they all sighed in relief, no one moving, “Can we go out of here?” he whispered, they all nodded and Mason carried Klaus out, with the strength he didn't even know he had, and laid Klaus on the grass behind high shrubs.   
“I can't see him like this, how did I let this happen?” Vanya whispered, clutching to Madison, who had defused her hands.   
Mason pulled Klaus into a kiss, as Madison whooped, “called it!”   
Vanya giggled a small bit, mumbling, “Your warm” and snuggling into Madison, who pulled her arms around Vanya.  
Mason pulled away a smile playing on his lips, he took off his hoodie and wrapping Klaus in it. The group stood up, Klaus leaning heavily on Mason for support when walking. They reached the table where they decided to meet up again to find the three boys bickering and instantly going quiet at the sight of Klaus and Mason.  
“KLAUS!” they boys called in unison, going over to help Mason, and letting Klaus sit on the bench.  
“That's my name, don't wear it out,” Klaus joked, earning an eye roll from about everyone in the tri-state area. “What time is it?” Klaus asked, becoming more alert of his surroundings.  
“11:39, we should eat,” Vanya spoke up, everyone murmured in agreement and the two girls offered to go get it from a diner nearby.  
The girl heads off, and Madison noticed that Vanya was wearing normal clothes. “‘You like ‘The Princess Bride?’” She asked pointing to Vanyas ‘As You Wish’ shirt.  
“Who doesn't?” Vanya exclaimed, Madison giggled and they walked into the diner.  
“Hello, can I have seven Burgers to go? OH and seven chocolate milkshakes to go!” Madison asked the woman at the counter, she nodded her head and bustled into the back, the girls sat on the stools at the counter to wait and a group of girls entered, Vanya groaned and turned the other way.   
“Oh no,” she grumbled to Madison who turned to look at the girls, who were all wearing pink shirts and skirts,   
“They look like the girls from ‘Clueless!’” Madison laughed a little too loudly, one of the girls with dark frizzy hair and dark skin walked up to the two,   
“What did you just say to me?” She asked, Madison was easily an inches taller than her and stood up, then looked down to the girl.  
“You and your friend's outfits remind me of the girls from clueless.” She responded calmly.   
“Oh really,” She took a breath, “well I heard a rumor that-” Madison felt woozy and then she heard Vanya yell,   
“Alison stop!” Madison shook her head and looked around to see the girl -presumptuously Alison- looming over Vanya, looking mad. “You can't do that to my friends! And besides, she can melt your face off”  
Alisson laughed, “Sure she can, and you have abilities!” her friends giggled from their booth near the girls.   
“That crosses a line,” Madison said, sparks flying from her hand behind her back, “Now why don't you apologize for saying that and we can go our separate ways!”   
“I don't think so girl scout.” Madison shrugged and without a warning put her hand on Alison's hair and let the fire do the rest. Alison noticed the fire and ran out of the shop, her posse following her.  
Vanya giggled and hugged Madison, “Thank you” madison hugged back and noticed their food. The girls split apart and Vanya took the milkshakes and Madison took the burgers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into Vanya's life, hand how fucked up she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U GUYS ENJOY

The kids sat on the bench and talked, Vanya, finished her burger and got a bit bored, “Anyone wanna go find flowers with me?” Madison agreed, finished up her burger, and followed Vanya to a patch of dandelions.   
Vanya picked them one by one, carefully not to get anything or anyone except the dandelions, Madison sat and picked at one, “So did you know there's this charity ball thing? Its supposed to be around Christmas time.”  
Vanya sighed, “No only fathers ‘special’ kids can come” She put the flowers down and sat next to Madison, watching the clouds, “He doesn't want to be seen in public with his ordinary kid.”   
“You can come with me and my family! Our restaurant is one of the sponsors.” Madison suggested, “But you’d have to ride in the same car as your dad.” Vanya beamed from ear to ear.  
“Really?” Madison nodded her head, “Your the best!” she lunged forward and hugged Madison.  
“Why thank you” She smiled, hugging back, then helping Vanya with the rest of her flowers, and fashioning a flower crown until Madison time for them both to go home, they hugged goodbye and went their separate ways.  
**********  
(Now following the siblings, mostly Vanya and Klaus)   
Vanya and her siblings walked in the house and went straight to their rooms, Vanya who lives in the room farthest from the rest was still on her way when she overheard noises from bens room that sounded like he was in pain, she creaked open the door to find him rocking on his bed, his knees to his chest, and he was almost crying.  
“Ben? B what's wrong?” She stepped closer to him until they were in arm's length of each other, she went to put her hand on his shoulder but he flinched away.  
“They're trying to get out” a strained vice came from Ben as he pulled his knees closer.  
Vanya knew exactly what he was talking about, she wrapped him into a huge hug and pulled him close and reassure him, “This is all mental, think about pushing them down, to the depths of your stomach, and wrapping them up into a small ball” she sat onto the navy blue sheets and started to stroke his hair.  
“I-I’ll try” he mumbled, obviously straining himself, it hurt Vanya to see him like this.  
“Good” she watched as his breathing slowed, and the tears thinned out, and soon he was cuddling into Vanya's chest, she kept on stroking his hair until it was three in the morning and they fell asleep on his bed.

“Number seven! Number six!” Their father yelled startling Vanya, and jolting her awake, their dad was furious.  
“Father! I-”Vanya's words were cut off by a swift slap across the face, it stung badly. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room, and threw her onto the floor and slammed and locked the door behind him.  
Vanya put her hand on her cheek which still stung and pulled herself into a sitting position, and pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob, she sat on the floor for god knows how long, she looked at the window and saw the sun starting to set, she looked to her door to see a meatloaf and mashed potatoes on the floor of her room looking like it was slipped through under the door. She crawled over and ate one-third of the food in on the plate and left the rest, she stood up and got into her ivy green nightgown and laid on her bed, she looked out the window over her bed and watched the sunset.   
Vanya looked down at the scars on her arms, faded but still there. Her siblings got t worse if they failed in their training, or didn't exceed expectations. She shuddered remembering standing on the stairs and watching their father whip at his ankles to make him move faster.  
She remembered watching as Five stood in front of her when dad had raised his hand and gotten put in his straightjacket and an isolation room for a month.   
She remembered watching as Klaus was carted off to one of the mausoleums because a ghost threatened to kill her.   
She remembered when they were really little and watching Alison get in trouble for giving Vanya one of her masks, and getting her mouth duck-taped for a week. The days when Alison was nice to any of her siblings besides Luthor were over.  
She remembered Luthor do nothing as Ben got punished for singing happy-birthday to Vanya early in the morning.  
Soon Vanya drifted into a deep sleep, trying to forget all of those awful memories.   
**********  
“Should we be doing this?” Klaus asked ben as they slipped through the house in the dead of night to Vanya's room, violin in hand.   
“She hasn't played in three days, she's gotta be itching all over,” Ben whispered, he knew Vanya like the back of his hand, she was 4-6s favorite sibling. The boys walked to her room and knocked four times, waited two seconds then knocked six times. That was their system, knock your number.  
“Guys?” Vanya opened the door a creak and her brothers spotted in, she immediately closed the door. “What are you doing?”  
“We brought your violin.” Klaus presented it like a three-year-old with a macaroni bracelet.  
“Thank god, I thought I was gonna die!” Vanya said a low volume.  
“Vent session?” Ben suggested pulling a bag of moms cookies out of his bag.  
“Yes!” Vanya exclaimed taking a cookie, “So I've been reading up on law stuff, and a lot of what dad does to us is considered child abuse.”   
“We know, but he would put us all in containment if we said anything,” Ben sighed munching on a cookie.  
“I mean, he whips Diego, he ducktapes Alison's mouth shut, heck he put Five in a friggin mental asylum!” Vanya's blood was boiling, “God, my blood boiling! Is this how Madison feels?” Her brothers laughed, and they talked for a bit before the boys had to go, they crawled to their room without being caught.   
Vanya went to bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME AS MUCH FEEDBACK AS HUMANELY POSSIBLE


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are fed up with the gang of boys and have a plan to stop them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME FEEDBACK

(Back to the twins :D) It was Saturday once again and the twins head to the park on schedule to see everyone was there, much to their relief. They were sitting in the center with all the benches, but only Vanya and Ben were sitting  
“Hey!” Madison said sitting next to Vanya who seemed, out of it. Vanya just waved in response, looking at the ground. “V? What's up?” All of the others got into a heated argument if ‘Jurassic Park’ was a good movie.   
“What? Oh, nothing, I’m fine” She looked up at Madison who had a worried expression.  
“Are you sure?” She put a hand on Vanyas arm who flinched at the touch, “And why are you wearing long sleeves? Its 75 degrees”  
“I'm cold” She mumbled before looking over at the boys, “Where’s Mason and Klaus?” Madison looked around and they were gone!   
“Probably sucking face somewhere,” Diego groaned, Madison rolled her eyes and scanned the area to see Mason being pulled into an alley.  
“Ew,” She sighed and perked up a bit, “its 11 days until our birthday!”   
“Oh yeah! We don't have training or School on our birthday, wanna meet up?” Ben suggested they all agreed.  
“T-to-tot” Diego sighed.  
“Invasion the word in your head.” She said, smiling over at him.  
“To-totally!” he beamed at Vanya who returned the smile. Just then the boys came back, Mason's hair was messed up.   
Madison smiled and scanned the area, Mason was fixing his hair, Klaus was arguing with Five, Diego and Vanya were chatting, and Ben was frowning at the far end of the park, she followed his gaze to The Tormentors, and the group started to call them. Madison slowly moved so she was standing in front of Mason.   
“Look its the Weirdos!” One of them yelled as they came closer, Madison could see they had replaced some people.  
“Look its the gits!” Klaus called back, Mason snickered into Klaus’s shoulder, blushing.   
“Looks like the fairy sprinkled glitter over Luthors brother!” One of the boys joked, Luther stepped forward, something angrily.  
“Oh please, do you hear yourself?” Five laughed as Luther started walking forward.  
“Luthor, how do you feel about this?” The Tormenters shouted as Luthor walked closer so he was a foot away from the couple.  
“Five, get Vanya far from here,” Diego said as he, Madison, and Ben stepped in front of the boys, blocking Luthor. Five did as instructed and jumped Vanya to the other side of the park.  
“Move, I only want him.” Luther pointed to Mason who was terrified and hiding behind Klaus.  
“No.” Madison looked up at Luthor who was easily a foot taller than any of the kids, “And why are you so tall? Are you on steroids or something?” Ben giggled at that, but Luthor just groaned and pushed his siblings out of the way, they toppled to the ground like dominos.  
“Get out of the way doll face,” Luthors friends laughed and Madison tilted her head. She shook her hand and it was engulfed in flames.  
“Wanna try that again, dipshit?” Luthor was a bit taken aback a bit but pushed her back too, the wet grass snubbing out the fire.  
Luthor easily pushed Klaus away and grabbed Mason by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.  
“Mads!” He whimpered, Madison jumped up and tried to bring back the fire, but since she was now damp it wouldn't work, Klaus jumped onto Luthors back only to be shaken off.   
“Frostbite!” She called, Mason shook his head no, as Luthor threw Mason backward onto the grass, knocking all of the breath out of him.  
Luthor started to punch Mason, as Klus tried to get him off. “Stop! Luthor stop!” Klaus was crying, Madison wiped her hands off, but she was only able to call upon sparks. Diego slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out a knife, he aimed and it scraped Luthors hand and catching on to the cloth of his jacket. Blood was spewing everywhere, and while he was groaning in pain the kids pushed him off Mason, and Klaus and Madison ran to his side. Mason’s right eye was starting to blacken and his nose was bleeding, Mason's face was a mess with his own blood smeared on his shirt and face.  
“Mason?” Vanya ran over, Five hot on her trail. She looked around and saw Luthor, “You complete ASS YOU THINK BECAUSE of OUR BROTHERS GAY YOU CAN GO AROUND BEATING UP HIS BOYFRIENDS?” She walked up to him, took off her shoe and started to smack him with it.  
“Vanya I’m-” Luthor looked guilty, he tried to explain but, she put her hand up  
“I can't even with you right now.” She stormed off on the verge of tears, grabbed her backpack and tending to Mason, whose head was in Madison's lap, and Klaus close by.  
Ben had his hand pressed on his chest, keeping the monsters in, while death glaring Luthor.   
“I'm going to need my knife back when we get home,” Diego said before going to help Vanya clean Masons face.  
The Tormenters stood close by, congratulating Luthor while sying his hand will be fine.  
**********  
Once he had been fixed up, ‘The Tormentors’ had moved to the other side of the park, he had an idea on how to get back at them, and he prayed to God that it would work, he gathered the group over and explained the plan.  
“Are you sure? They may beat up both of you this time!” Vanya exclaimed after the pan was explained.   
“They will anyway, may as well make a stand while they're doing it!” Mason exclaimed, taking Klaus’s hand.  
“And we all will be on backup,” Madison reassured Vanya, “and you'll be out of harm's way, you have your violin right?” Vanya nodded her head and picked up her case.   
“But, father said to not play when I'm off my pills, and I've been out for a week!” Vanya exclaimed they all reassured her it would be fine.   
“Ok, let's do this!” Klaus exclaimed standing up. Mason stood up and followed, keeping his hand intertwined with Klaus.  
The boys saw the two coming over and started to laugh, one of them (his name was James) called out, “On your way to go f*ck each other?” The two stopped in front of the pack.  
“No, but I would like to thank you for helping me gain some confidence,” Mason stared.  
“What?” James asked again.   
Ignoring the comment Mason continued, “Without you calling me gay and what not, I would not have the confidence to do this,” Mason calmly said, before putting his free hand on Klaus’s neck and pulling him into a long, sweet kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Mason are outed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS ARE ALWASE APPRECIATED

Mason pulled away from Klaus to find that all the boys except Luthor ran away, who was staring Mason down, he gazed at Vanya and walked in the opposite direction, clutching his fists so his knuckles looked white as a ghost.  
“We did it!” Klaus announced, squeezing Mason's hand gleefully. The others ran over and hugged the boys.  
“You should’ve seen their faces! They looked horrified! It was great,” Ben exclaimed, the group started to walk.   
“Hey, you guys? Wanna go eat at that dinner? It's our moms!” Madison pushed her hand over her mouth, she didn't just say that, did she?  
“Cool! Free food!” Diego said as they started to walk in that direction. The twins were shocked, but it seemed that no one cared.  
Klaus and Mason stayed behind the group holding hands, Madison fell back as well, wishing to talk to the couple. “So when are you gonna tell mom?”   
“Mads, she doesn't even know that I'm gay, she’d probably send me to some sort of summer camp to ‘correct me’.” Klaus squeezed Mason's hand a bit harder, “Besides we’ll come out together,” Madison gave him a questioning look, “Oh pleaseeeeeee I see how you look at Vanya, your eyes may as well turn into cartoon hearts!” Madison smacked her hand over her brothers and looked around. Good, Vanya did not hear.  
“Hurry up!” Diego called, he was holding the door open, a foot away from them.  
The kids walked inside and sat in a medium sized both, two people had to either stand or sit on someone's lap, Mason happily perched himself on Klaus and Vanya just stood there.  
“How about you sit on madisons lap? It'd be a bit weird if you sat on one of your brother's laps!” Klaus exclaimed to his sister, Madison's face blushed a bit, thank god for foundation.  
“Can I?” Vanya looked embarrassed, but Madison nodded yes and she sat, at Madison's knee-cap.  
“What would you like to order?” A new waitress who didn't recognize the twins walked up and all the kids ordered food, “Your those umbrella kids aren't you?” The siblings nodded and the waitress walked off.   
“Umbrella kids? Seriously? Is that all we are to those people?” Klaus mumbled, Mason took notice to that and wrapped an arm around Klaus’s neck and snuggled into Klaus which brightened the boy's mood.   
“Heres your food” The waitress smiled, she looked much happier, something was up.   
The kids dug into the food and it was gone within 20 minutes. They decided to all go to a record store around the corner, they all got up. (Madison was relieved and sad at the same time,) 

When the kids got to the store Mason remembered he had left his key chain in the booth, “Klaus, come with me?” The two boys walked back, hand and hand and they returned any dirty look they got from people walking by.   
Mason rushed inside and grabbed the keychain with a blue metallic star at the end. He went back to Klaus who was slouching against a wall, Mason took his hand and walked a small bit out of the way. “Where are we going?” Mason looked back,   
“You’ll see Babe,” They reached a huge tree, which Mason proceeded to climb, Klaus followed, intrigued what was going to happen.   
The boys reached a branch of the tree and sat down, Mason cupped Klaus’s face and proceded to Kiss him, Klaus was surprised, but then melted into the kiss, putting his and on Klaus’s waist and putting one hand on the branch to make sure they didn’t fall. Klaus’s tongue entered Mason's mouth, Mason tasted like vanilla, and Klaus tasted like Cotton candy.  
They eventually broke apart, Klaus’s face inches from Mason’s, he left out a small breath, “Wow, that was, wow,” Mason giggled a small bit.   
“We should head back, the other’s will worry.” And with that, Mason had started to climb out of the tree, Klaus followed and when he reached the bottom and put Mason's hand in his, and intertwining their fingers.   
When the boys reached the shop Five was looking at The Beatles, Madison, Vanya, and ben were looking at a Disney melody, and Diego was Looking at ACDC.  
The kids stayed at the Record shop, raving over music and movies until it was time for the kids to go home.   
**********  
Mason and Madison woke up and even though it was just them and it was a Sunday, they wanted to go get some clothes, so they went to a surf shop until Mason stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the street.  
“Mase? What's wrong?” Madison asked, walking back to him, he pointed shakily to a magazine, in a box on the street, “Dude whats horrifying on ‘Peoples’ its a stupid drama thin-” She picked one up and stopped speaking, on the cover the headline read ‘Klaus Hargreeves has a Boyfriend!’ and it had a large photo of the two sitting on a tree branch, making out. “Eww, I didn't need to see that!” She walked back to Mason who snatched the magazine from Madison's hand and turned to the page and started to read, 

‘The fourth Umbrella Child (Klaus) was seen with an unknown boy. They were seen in the photo presented, and in a restaurant where Klaus was with 2 (Diego), 6 (Ben), 7 (Vanya), and another unknown girl who looks very similar to the unknown boy, Twins? The unknown boy was sitting on Klaus’ lap. The boy was also seen kissing Klaus on the cheek.   
“They were acting all Luby Duby like they were a couple,” Stated the waitress who was waiting on the kids.  
“They kissed right in front of us!” Claimed a boy.  
“They were holding hands,” said an elderly woman  
So is Klaus dating this boy? How will his father react? Is Klaus even gay?’

Mason started to cry right then and there, his mom had a subscription to this magazine and he’d be outed, Madison rushed to his side and hugged him, she guided him to a bench and started to reassure him.   
“She doesn't have to know, we can stop her from getting the issue,” Madison said, but Mason shook his head.   
“Shed gonna find out one way or another.” He sighed, the tears still flowing hard, he looked over at the road, a Black limo was driving and as it passed, Mason caught a glimpse Klaus sitting, with tears streaming down his face, and he was looking at a part of the car that Mason couldn't see, “Klaus,” he whispered before standing up, Madison stood up with her brother.   
“Mausoleum?”  
“Probably, this way.” Mason started to speed walk, wiping the tears from his face, Madison hot on his trail. They ran to keep up with the limo, it eventually stopped and they saw from their hiding place behind a huge gravestone, Klaus’s father drag Klaus to the big room surrounded by dead bodies, and before shoving him in, he pushed Klaus against the wall and punched Klaus in the nose, then he shoed him in and locked the door behind him and getting in the limo and driving off.  
They crept up to the door and Madison grabbed the door handle and melted it right off, they pried the door open to see Klaus on the floor sobbing into his hands.  
“Klausey,” Mason whispered, running up to Klaus and hugging him tightly, Madison stood by the door and kept watch.  
“M-mas,” Mason shushed his boyfriend and tried to form some ice to put on Klaus’s bleeding eyebrow.  
Klaus cried into Mason's chest, as Mason stroked his boyfriends back. The boys sat there for a long time, eventually, the tears thinned out and they sat on the floor holding each other.   
“What's gonna happen to us?” Klaus asked, he was starting to shiver due to the low temperature of the room, but it was better than being seen outside.  
“I-I don't know babe,” Mason mumbled, stroking Klaus's messy hair.  
“I go back home. I just can't, I'm supposed to stay here for three weeks.” Klaus said he pulled away from Mason, “Do you think I could crash with you or something?”   
Klaus looked at Mason with Hopefull eyes, “Yes, but first we have a magazine to destroy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what "Frostbite" means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just a small but big chapter at the same time, it's all over the place.

The three walked to the twin's house, and Madison stopped by the mailbox, the Magazine was the only thing in there. “Got it!” Mason rushed over to see it.  
“We should go into the backyard, ya know since heatwaves gonna be making an appearance,” Mason said Madison nodded as Klaus was just confused.   
The kids walked into the backyard and mason dispersed a circle of snow from his palm, and Madison stood inside it, “What's happening?”   
“Stand back love,” Mason took Klaus’s hand and had him step back as Madison started getting ready.  
Madisons eyes changed first, they changed from her pale blue to an orange-red color, then the bottoms of her feet started to steam up, then ejecting Madison into the air and forcing her into the air, then it seemed that her whole body set on fire, bursting out into flames, Klaus yelped but when Madison emerged her hair was flames rising up, and she looked like a different person but the same. She was wearing a red leather jacket and a pair of black shorts, and her hair fell down, still sparing embers, but now orange.   
“Hello Mason,” she said in a deeper voice it echoed a small bit, Mason nodded his head, “What am I exploding or setting ablaze today?”   
“That,” He pointed to the magazine on the ground.  
“Sorry, but wha-who are you?” Klaus spoke up.  
The girl sniggered, “Call me Heatwave,” she pointed her finger at the magazine and a laser of fire burst from her tip, landing on the magazine setting it ablaze, “and now that that has happened, will I be seeing my brother?”  
“I think so,” Mason stepped away, and stood in a circle made of dirt, Madi-Heatwave set the ring on fire and soon Mason was shaking his hands, his eye caught Klaus, “It'll be ok.”   
Masons hands started to crystallize, along with his feet, going all the way up, engulfing him into an ice block, then a figure shot out, the palms of his hands emitting smoke as if it was solid-liquid nitrogen. His eyes were almost white-blue and he had tight black pants on and a long-sleeved shirt that was satin, and blue, his eyes were white and solid.  
“So your the one who my counterpart is interested in?” An echoey cold voice came from Mason (Maybe) Klaus struggled to speak so the ice boy spoke first, “I'm frostbite.”   
Frostbite saw the Magazine that was still set on fire, and a jet of ice cold ice shot from his veins and defused the book.   
Heatwave slowly started to float to the ground, hair turning to normal, and her skin looked like it was burning up, revealing Madison who was back to normal when she hit the found, she blinked one and her eyes were back to normal.  
Then Frostbite sank back into the block of ice, it practically crumbled apart and it showed a very wet Mason like he was drenched.  
“Holy shit,” Klaus mumbled as the two walked out of the rings and made their way back to Klaus.   
“Sorry, Heatwaves, something else,” Madison laughed as Mason fell to the ground out of exhaustion, Madison rushed to catch him, Klaus ran over, “It's fine, his body just needs to adjust to transferring between frostbite and Mason.”   
“I'm, I'm fine,” Mason slurred trying to stand up but falling into Kalus.  
“No your not, help me get him into the apartment,” Kalus agreed and madison piggybacked her brother and Klaus stood behind to make sure Mason didn't fall off.   
They ran through the restaurant and up into their house. They flopped Mason on his bed. Mason grabbed Klaus arm and pulled him down so he was on Mason's chest.  
“Madison! I've been captured! Avenge me!” Klaus pretended to be very dramatic, Madison giggled.  
“Never!” Mason played along, he pretended to hiss at Madison who then pretended to shriek and run out of the room.  
The boys giggled and Klaus snuggled into Mason, he thought of something to say, “Our birthdays in 10 days,”  
Mason perked up, “We’re gonna be teens!” Klaus smiled and snuggled further into masons shirt because, for someone who can spit ice from his hand, he’s always so warm. 

Madison sat on her bed, watching ‘Hairspray’ on her old TV when she heard her mother calling for her downstairs, scared that their mom found out, she rushed down.   
“Yah Mo- Vanya?” She saw Vanya crying in near the stairs, with her mother comforting her, “Hey, hey, what's wrong?” she asked in a hushed voice, she came closer to Vanya who leaped into Madison's arms.  
“I think you two should go upstairs,” Madison nodded her head and guided Vanya to her room.   
“What's wrong?” Madison asked as she and Vanya sat down on Madison's bed.  
“I-Klau-we-” Vanya tried to speak through the sobs.   
Madison patted the other girl's shoulder and spoke in a hushed voice, “Wait until you're ready before you speak,” Vanya nodded her head and cried into Madison's arm, she eventually calmed herself down, she was still crying but the tears had thinned a bit.   
“I found this magazine that had Klaus and Mase and I showed it to Diego, I didn't know that father was right there, father locked us all in our rooms except Klaus, I heard father screaming and Klaus was crying hard, then the door slammed shut, and the house was quiet, Five let me out and I ran out and I came here.” Vanya's story was rushed, but she got it out.  
“It's ok, Klaus is here.” Vanya looked up at Madison and gave her a questioning look, “He's with Mason.” Vanya sighed in relief and hugged Madison tighter.  
“Thank you,” Vanya mumbled, she pulled away and looked outside the window, Vanya was wearing a tank-top and her arms were exposed.  
“What's this?” Madison pulled on Vanyas arm, stretching it across her own lap, so many bruises and cut littered across her arm, “Who did this to you?”  
“Nothing!” Vanya pulled her arm back, but the damage had been done.  
“Vanya, who did that to you?” Madison asked more sternly, Vanya refused to make eye-contact  
“Father and Luthor,” She whispered, the tears starting up again, “But Luthor feels guilty about it or something.”  
“Vanya,” Madison cupped Vanya's face and brushed the tears away, Vanya blushed in the slightest bit, they instantly ripped apart when Madison's mother called for her to help with the dishes.  
“Come help me you jerk!” Mason yelled from the kitchen, both Vanya and Madison walked in to find Klaus sitting on the counter space next to the dishwasher where Mason was unloading the plates into the cabinet above.   
“ikh bin do idiot,”(I'm coming, idiot) Madison said walking in, Vanya trailing behind her.  
“Klaus!” Vanya exclaimed before running in and giving Klaus a huge hug.  
“keyn eydish ven mir hobn gest iber!” (No speaking Yiddish when we have guests over!) The twin's mother called from outside, where she was doing laundry, she liked to be eco-friendly and hand the wet laundry and only use a washing machine, so she did laundry on Sundays when the restraint was closed because laundry was an all-day thing.  
“Sorry, mom!” The kids yelled out the window. Klaus and Vanya giggled, Vanya had taken a seat next to Klaus so she was sitting next to the sink.  
The twins did the dishes as the other two messed around, and Klaus eventually fell off the counter, he grumbled a small bit and went to Mason,  
“What's the next chore on the list?” Klaus said, hugging Mason from behind, Mason giggled.  
“Nothing much, just wipe the counter,” Mason replied, grabbing a sponge from the sink.   
Mason started to lean over the counter and scrub at it, Klaus smacked his boyfriend on the butt and ran to Mason's room, Mason stood up straight and gasped, “Come back here you little shit!” He ran to his room and opened the door, going inside and slamming it, and leaning against the closed door.   
“What?” Klaus put his hands up defensively, walking to Mason, “Your hot.”  
“Oh really?” Mason asked as Klaus got closer, “How so?”   
“This is how,” Klaus said, as he closed the space between them, and pressing their lips together, Mason kissed back, looping his arms around Klaus’s neck and leaning backward heavily on the door. Klaus slipped his hands around Mason's waist and pulled Mason in. Klaus slowly opened his mouth, Mason doing the same. Their tongues meeting in the middle, Klaus tasted like bubble gum, and Mason tasted like peppermint. Klaus started to move from the mouth, making a trail all the way down to masons exposed neck, in the middle of the side of masons neck Klaus started to suck on a certain spot, swirling his tongue and even occasionally biting down, Mason smiled and tilted his head backward.  
Just then the door opened, Mason fell out of Klaus’s grip and backward into the hall, he looked upward to find Madison snickering down at him, “Looks like Klaus marked you for his own!” and then dashing into her room with Vanya.  
“Wha-” he put his hands on his neck, and stood up, dashing to his mirror, a circular purple mark was printed onto his skin, “Oh god, how am I gonna explain this to my mom?” He put his hand on his forehead and started to run his fingers through his hair, thinking. He sat down onto the bed and fell backward so he was staring at the ceiling, with his stick-on glow in the dark stars barely visible in the daylight.  
Klaus sat next to Mason, and laid on his side, his head propping his head up, “Sorry,”   
“It's fine, I should've stopped you before you gave me a full out hickey,” Mason chuckled to himself, “Madison may let me borrow her makeup, I hope.”  
“I heard my name?” Madison stood in the doorway, already holding foundation and a beauty blender.  
“Please cover the hickey that Klaus so kindly gave me?” Madison snickered, and Mason sat up, Madison sat next to him and applied it so that the hickey was covered, Mason took a quick look in the mirror, it looked like nothing had even happened, “Perfect! Thanks, Mads!”  
“Just stay. Away. from. Water!” Vanya interjected, she was leaning against the doorway, overlooking the interaction.   
“Goot it,” Mason nodded his head and Klaus sat up.  
“Does this mean we can do that whenever and never be caught?” Klaus smiled a devilish grin.  
“No, because it wears off, but this means you can do, that, a small bit more often,” Madison sighed, cringing at the thought of her brother making out with someone at all, and even more that it was her other friend.  
“Come on Madison! I wanna finish!” Vanya whined from the doorway, Madison waved shyley and followed Vanya to her room.   
“What are they doing?” Mason asked warily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme all the feedback (I'm not done)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison accepts something about herself, Mason and Klaus have a disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK

Madison hopped onto her bed next to Vanya and they resumed ‘The Lion King’ that was paused on Madisons TV. except Madison wasn’t paying attention to the movie that she had seen so many times, she was instead captivated by Vanya's beautiful hazelnut eyes, and her beautifully clear skin, and her beautiful soft pink lips that Madison wanted to kiss so badly.  
“Hakuna Matata!” Vanya sat on her knees and swayed to the music, her hair flowing and silky  
Madison laughed at Vanya, she looked like a hippie. “Your adorable,” Madison murmured, instantly regretting what she had said, her face turning as red a strawberry.  
Vanya stopped swaying, her face starting to tint a soft rosy pink, she even looked cute when she was blushing, “W-what?” Vanya stuttered a small bit.  
“Nothing,”  
“No!” Vanya grabbed a pillow, “Tell me!” She started to hit Madison with a pillow and Madison grabbed a pillow to defend herself.  
“KIDS DINNER!” The twin's mom called from the kitchen, all the kids filled out of the room and took seats at the table, mom at the head, Madison and Vanya sitting next to each other across from Mason and Klaus who were holding hands under the table.  
The table ate in silence until their mom decided to speak up, “I met our new neighbors today!” Madison and Mason looked up from their plates, “I'm pretty sure their mentally ill if you understand what I'm saying, I mean, two men romantically involved with each other? Disgusting.” Madison and Mason looked back at their plates, Mason silently sighting to himself.  
“Hey, mom! Klaus is actually Vanya's brother!” Mason spoke up, desperate to change the conversation.  
“Oh? Pray tell?” Their mom said.  
“Well, adopted siblings. But yah were siblings. Fa- I mean dad, homeschools us.” Vanya Explained, finishing up her sandwich.  
“Interesting,” Their mom nodded her head and stood up, gathering everyone's plates, “well I need to go finish up the laundry, your welcome to stay the night, holler if you need me.” and with that their mother had closed the door and was outside.  
“We're gonna go back to my room,” Madison said, standing up and walking to her room, Vanya hot on her trail.

The two boys sat there for a moment, then Mason stood up, earning a questioning look from Klaus, and grabbing the other boys hand and practically dragging Klaus to the sun-room, that where between Mason and Madison's room that could only be accessed through the others room and could only be locked/unlocked from the inside.  
It was a small to medium sized room painted a pale yellow with a three seater couch and a bay window with blankets and pillows, and a chair that was pressed against the wall, Mason pushed Klaus on to the chair, locked his door and Madison then without hesitation, sat on his lap, and pecking him on the cheek.  
“How are you so happy?” Klaus asked softly, as his boyfriend played with Klaus’s hair.  
“About what?” Mason tilted his head innocently.  
“After what you heard your mom say? How are you so cheery right now?” Klaus put his hand on Masons  
“I've grown up with her saying that it's nothing new for me,” Mason glanced at a bottle of nail polish, “Gimme your hand,” Klaus put his hand out as Mason started to stroked navy blue polish onto the other boy's hand, it was really perfect, he always painted Madisons.  
“Now my turn!” Klaus took the bottle from the other boy and started to paint Masons nails, it was sloppy, but it was perfect to Mason.  
Mason waited for his nails to dry until he resumed playing with Klaus’s hair, “Do you ever brush this mop?” Kalus laughed and shook his head no, and Mason fake sighed.  
Kaus leaned forward, planting a soft kiss onto Mason's lips, it lasted for a sweet minute, but Mason pulled away, “I can't have another one of those purple spots on my neck, if my mom found out, she’d put us into a correction camp.” Klaus scrunched up his face.  
“Can I at least kiss you?” Kaus pouted, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again, Mason met him in the middle and soon, their tongues were lacing together and Klaus was holding Mason more tightly. Klaus started to press soft kissed on Mason's jaw, sure not to give him a hickey. Mason all of a sudden, jumped up, ripping himself from Klaus. He went and sat on the couch nearby just in time for his mom to open the door, pulling the key out of his door noob.  
“Mason, you know my rule about locked doors,” His mother entered, she had PJs on and had her hands resting on her hips, “and I suggest you change and offer your friend some PJs, the girls are already going to bed.” Mason snorted at the thought of them going to sleep any time soon.  
Mason nodded his head and his mother left, the boys stayed frozen in place until they heard Mason's mother close her door. Mason sighed in relief, “Thank god! That was a close one,” He stood up, and walked through his doorway, grabbing some soft pants and a plain white t-shirt and throwing it to Klaus, who was behind him, leaning on the doorway to the sun-room.  
“Would it be so bad if your mom found out? I mean,” Klaus sighed, slouching over to the bed and sitting down, “the whole town knows.”   
“Klaus, I kinda want to live somewhere other than the streets,” Mason joked as he started to change into his PJs. (He made Klaus turn around)   
“I'm serious,” Klaus responded hugging Mason from the back and wrapping his arms around masons waist.  
“So am I,” Mason turned around in Klaus’s arms, his hands were on Klauses shoulder, “so wait, you want us both to be in unfit households so we can make out in the living room instead of the sunroom?”   
Klaus looked down at masons eyes, he was an inch or two taller than Mason, “I just think It’d be nicer if we weren't lying and just, came out?” Mason shook his head no.  
“It's not Lying if its to stay safe with a roof over our heads. Cant being outed by a stupid magazine to the whole town satisfy you?” Mason broke from Klaus’ grip and walked to the door to the sunroom, “I'm going to sleep in the sunroom.   
“No, Love you now that's not what I meant,” Klaus took masons hand in his own, Mason turned to meet Klaus’ gaze, “I’d never want anything bad to ever happen to you, and if that means keeping us a secret, then so be it.”   
Mason walked back to Klaus and wrapped his arms around him, shoving his face into the crook of Klaus’s neck, he thought for a moment, “Maybe, we could come out officially at the winter charity ball?” Klaus beamed.  
“Really?” Mason nodded his head, yes and Klaus pecked Mason on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DONE


	9. NOT A CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE

Hai, so this is not an official chapter, its a authors note. 

There will be a few time-jumps, first will jump to all the kids birthday, (9-11?) and then to Halloween (only 12) then to a day before the chrismal ball, then it will probably be over. I'm gonna turn this into a series most def.

 

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE CONTINUE.


	10. Chapter 10

The twin's mom said that they could bring their friends into the restaurant and have a small birthday party. So when they got dressed they got dressed in matching(ish) clothes, Madison and a pair of leather black jeans and a crimson red sleeveless shirt. Mason dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie. They walked outside the restaurant and Klaus instantly pulled Mason out of the sight of the people in the restaurant and gave him a long kiss, meanwhile, Vanya hugged Madison, then Diego, then ben, and five patted her on the shoulder.  
Vanya ended up sucking on a purple lollipop and being a ref to a soccer game in the park. Madison, Five and Diego, and Mason, Five and Klaus. Madiegoen. wone.  
“Now what? Wanna go get cupcakes?” Vanya suggested.  
“YES,” Ben called. Five raced Diego to the Twins restaurant and wine, (obviously).  
They all walked in at were seated at a table that fit everyone. They got a huge bowl of pasta that they all took from.  
“Klaus stop hogging the meatballs!” Mason groaned as he took one from his boyfriend's plate with his fork.  
“Oh please, you'll taste them later!” Five joked. Mason rolled his eyes and Klaus smirked. Kalus took a look around to make sure that Mason's mom was not around and quickly pulled Mason into a kiss that lasted a second.  
Madison pretended to puke when the boys pulled away, she swung her hand on the table and accidentally landing on Vanya's, but she didn't move, Madison blushed and so did Vanya, neither moved.  
“Looks like we have a few birthdays in the house!” A waitress shouted as Vanya checked the clock and notified the table,  
“It's exactly 12!” All the kids smiled and then the restaurant started to sing happy birthday.  
“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Madison, Mason, Vanya, Diego, Klaus, Five, And Ben! Happy birthday to you!” They laughed at all the names. A two-layer cake with chocolate frosting was laid down and the twin's mother cut everyone sices, marveling that the kids her kids hung out with were the umbrella academy kids.  
All the kids were eating cake until ‘The Tormentors’ walked in, Luthor leading. They were chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” All of the kids groaned and Madison stood up.  
“Can we do this tomorrow? It's kinda our birthday,” She sounded exhausted, all the boys laughed at her and Luthor walked up to her.  
“Get out of my way sweetheart,” He was very condescending and Madison just scoffed.  
Vanya stood up, and walked in front of Madison and looked up at him, she was very unthreatening, she had a white skirt on and a green blouse, but Luthor practically shriveled at the sight of her, “Go home or else I’ll tell dad you an-” Luthor stormed out of the shop, his friends following him. Vanya and Madison sat back down and continued, the group went back to normal.  
Once they had finished the group decided to go to a thrift store and look around, the girls split from the group and went to look at clothes, Vanya found an ankle length satin green dress that had white lace that; looked like vines growing up the wearers body, she marveled at it for a moment before Madison came up behind her, “You should try that on.”  
“I don't have any money,”  
“I'll pay for it! Think of it as a birthday present.”  
“Really?” Madison nodded her head.  
“Thank you!” She ran to the dressing rooms, with Madison behind her, sitting on a couch against the wall, Vanya opened up the cutting only to see Klaus sucking on masons neck, and Mason who was pinned against the wall. The boys broke apart and Ran out of the dressing area, with their faces tomato red.  
“I'm never going to unsee that,” Madison joked, Vanya went into a different dressing room and closed the curtain, Madison waited for a moment before Vanya called from behind the curtain,  
“Can you zip me?” Madison stood up and went behind the counter to see Vanya in the stunning dress that fit her perfectly, her hair was all pulled over one shoulder, and she smiled at the breathtaken Madison, she turned around and Madison stepped forward and zipped the dress up.  
“Spin around,” Madison took a step back as Vanya did a fast circular motion, the dress flaring out at her sides, it was breathtaking, once Vanya stopped spinning Madison lost all control and was only thinking of one thing: kissing Vanya.  
“Do you like it?” Vanya asked, snapping madison out of that state.  
“Yes, I am totally getting that for you,” Vanya beamed then shooed Madison out and changed back into her normal clothes.  
The girls took the dress to the front and paid for it, handing the bag to Vanya and going to find the boys, they came across Mason putting foundation on in a mirror, Ben rubbing his eyes, Five reprimanding Klaus, and Diego rolling his eyes.  
“At this rate, Masons gonna finish off both of our foundations.” Madison joked and the group laughed, noticing the two girls, Klaus and Ben asked about her new dress and Five started to crack jokes.  
“How do you make Luthor's eyes light up? Shine a flashlight in his ears!” Five exclaimed as the group walked onto the street.  
“What did you just say?” The group whipped around to see Alison standing there, with collar length hair.  
“Nothing Ali.” Diego taunted Alison who looked incredibly mad, she looked over at five and took in a breath.  
“I heard a roum- OW!” Vanya had kickedAlisonin the shin and cut off the sentence.  
Five stumbled a small bit but the group started to walk away but Alison was getting more mad, “I HEARD A RUMOR THAT YOU STOPPED WALKING.”  
All of a sudden all of their bodies from the waist down was frozen. She walked over so she was in front of them then called behind her back, “Luthor!” Then Luthor and his friends walked from behind the group and smirked.  
“Ok, let's see here, where the Fairy?” James asked from behind Luthor the scanned the group, his face flashed in horror, “Holy shit! That girls on fire!”  
Everyone looked at Madison who was now Heatwave, floating in the air. “The names heatwave. Let the kids go would ya?” the boys scoffed, still reaching for Mason who looked at Klaus.  
“Frostbite,” Klaus whispered, Mason nodded his head and in a matter of second he was floating alongside his sister.  
“Go away.” Frostbite groaned, “I’d really hate it to freeze someone's lips together,” he started at Alison who murmured something then ran away, all the kids fell to the ground and Vanya stood up and grabbed her violin.  
“Vanya?” Ben asked, but then she started to play, she pushed waves of sound around her, toppling Luthor to the ground and pushing them further with every streak of the bow. The boys scampered off and Vanya fell to the ground out of exhaustion.  
The twins fell to the ground, normal by the time they hit the ground, Madison ran over and checked for a pulse, she sighed in relief, “She's ok? I think? She's just out.”  
“What the hell did you guys just do?” Five asked Mason explained with the help of Klaus about how he shares a body with Frostbite and Madison with Heatwave.  
“Can we talk in private? Just the seven of us?” Diego asked, “I have a place.” Madison picked up Vanya, and they followed Diego to the side of ‘The Umbrella Academy’ she leads them up the fire escape and ushered them into his bedroom, they all went in and Laid Vanya down onto her bed, but before they could talk they heard footsteps.  
“Go into the closet.” Ben urged the twins, practically shoving them in, so they could only see through a crack in the door.  
“What is going on?” R. Hargreaves walked in and glared the kids down, “I asked what's going on?” he was louder now.  
“Mind your own business,” Diego grumbled, he didn't see his father raise his and smack him across the face.  
“You don't talk to me like that number Two, do you want the whip?” Diego took a step back and mumbled a ‘Sorry father’. R. Hargreaves grabbed Ben by the arm and twisted, “Now Six, you'll tell me what happened,” his grip tightened, “won't you?”  
“Vanya fainted father, that's all, now please let Ben go,” Klaus spoke up.  
“I did not ask you Four, ”R. Hargreaves threw ben down onto the floor and smacked Klaus on the face extremely hard, and left.  
They waited for a moment before the twins burst out of the closet and Mason ran to Klaus, who was comforting Ben, who was crying on the floor. Madison was stunned, “He hits you?” She asked Five who nodded, then asked if Diego was ok, “I can take ben.” she sat on the floor and ben immediately swung his arms around Madison. Klaus was massaging his cheek when Mason pulled him into a close hug.  
“I'm so, so, so sorry Klausey,” Klaus shrugged and hugged Mason back.  
“Is he gone?” Vanya whimpered, everyone jumped to her.  
“When did you wake up?” Diego questioned.  
“When he came into the room, I was scared, I'm sorry I should've helped you guys.” She cried a bit.  
“No, no it's ok, we didn't want to see you get hurt again, you did the right thing.” Ben tried to look like he wasn't crying and stroked Vanya's hair as she sat up. Five blinked into the room and handed Vanya a glass of water. Then Vanya sneezed and Madison gigged a bit, What's so funny?”  
“You sneeze like a kitten.” Madison giggled and then the whole group was giggling.  
“Shut up.” Vanya said, trying to hide her blush, “Can we go outside or get mom? You guys would love her!”  
“O-ok!” Diego beamed then ran out of the room to go get their mother, he came back with Grace who had golden locks and a kind face, she was wearing a 1950s style dress and a bright smile.  
“Hello children, whos this?” She asked with a melodic voice.  
“Our friends, this is Mason and this is Madison.” Diego beamed, the twins waved.  
“Well, this calls for cookies!” She beamed and left the room.  
“Your moms the best!” Mason exclaimed Klaus took his hand.  
“We know.” Diego joked, just then his mother came back with a warm plate of cookies.  
“Everyone takes one, oh Five, be a dear and go get my milk pitcher and some cups?” He nodded his head and blinked away.  
“These are the best!” Mason swallowed a bite of the cookie, Madison nodded in agreement, just then Five came back and the kids had mild as well.  
“Thank you, Mason, I should get back to cleaning.” Grace smiled and left, closing the door behind her.  
“I don't want you guys to be caught and the suns setting, you should go home before Father dose role-call,” Klaus whispered to Mason.  
“No, I'm gonna like out in your room until its safe for me to come out, then we’ll cuddle. Madison will stay in Vanya's.” Madison nodded her head, ready helping Vanya to her feet.  
“I'll jump you guys, Madison you first.” Five said, as he placed a hand on Madisons and brought her t Vanya's room, he returned and Jumped Mason.  
“I'm gonna hide in the closet until it’s safe?” Five nodded and Mason went into the closet. He heard the door open and close, but he was already drifting off to sleep, and soon he was.  
*********  
Mason was awoken by a door slamming, he realized it was the door to Klaus’s bedroom. He peeked out to see Klaus with his fists balled up and looking angry. Mason creaked the door open, but Klaus didn't notice, his back was to Mason. Mason tapped his right shoulder and moved to his boyfriends left side. Klaus jumped a bit when he saw Mason.  
“Hey hot-shot,” Mason whispered, he wrapped his arms around Klus’s neck and pulled him down to kiss. Klaus leaned into the kiss, walking Mason backward until he was sitting on the bed. Klaus at next to him and pulled Mason onto his lap. Klaus started to press kissed onto masons cheek, then his jaw, then all the way down to Mason's collar-bone, he had never gone there, but by the way, Mason was smiling, it was alright with him.  
Klaus sucked a dark spot into Mason's neck, swirling his tongue around. He came back to kiss masons mouth when they heard Klaus’s father walking up the stairs, Klaus immediately stood up, and pushed Mason into the closet and closing it too loud.  
“Four?” Hargreaves opened Klaus’s room to see Klaus leaning on the door of the closet with his hair messed up and out of breath. Hargreaves rushed up and grabbed the collar of Klaus’s shirt, slamming him into the closet, “Four. Tell me what happened this instant.”  
“Nothing Father I swear,” Klaus gasped.  
“Your lying to me,” Hargreaves slapped him, “Tell me.”  
“Nothing.” Hargreaves dropped Kalus and walked out of the room, but came back soon with a rope in hand. He pulled Klaus off the ground and tied the rope to his ankle, then tied the other end to the door and left. Mason was horrified as Klaus cried on the floor, trying to be silent. Mason waited until he heard a door close far off in the house, then rushed out of the closet and to Kaus, Holding him in his arms.  
“Shh, it's gonna be ok,” Mason started to rub circles into Klaus’s back.  
*********  
(Flashing sideways to the girls) Madison sat on Vanya's bed, hugging a furry pink pillow, watching Vanya whisper-singing ‘Colors of the wind’ into a hairbrush, she was on her knees at the head of the bed and Madison was sitting cris-cross at the foot.  
“Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest!” Vanya giggled a bit, “Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth!”  
“Come roll in all the riches all around you!” Madison chimed in, balling up her fists and pressing them onto her chest, dropping the pillow, “And for once, Never wonder what they're worth!” Vanya giggled a bit and dropped to cris cross with Madison and they stopped singing, and Vanya looked at the clock,  
“It's only 9:46?” Madison smiled, “We should try to stay up for 24hours!” Vanya nodded her head and stood up.  
“Well, then we need snacks!” Vanya tip-toed to the corner of her room and took the dictionary back and sat on the bed with a huge grin on her face.  
“What's that?”  
“Snacks,” Vanya opened up the book to reveal a bag of skittles, a bag of M&Ms, and a few cookies.  
“I want one,” Madison took a cookie and started to nibble at it. Vanya took one as well and then started to run the brush through her hair.

“How about we play two truths and a lie?” Madison suggested and Vanya nodded her head. “Ok, I am fluent in two languages, I have an older sibling who is 16, and I really want a cat.”  
“The sister one! Obviously,” Vanya exclaimed but Madison shook her head no, “Fluent one?”  
“I'm fluent in three! Hebrew, Yiddish, English.” Madison explained, taking some M&Ms.  
“Wait, you have a 16-year-old sibling?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins contact their sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :(

Madison looked down at her hands, stained from the M&Ms she was popping in her mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that one,” She tried to rub the red, yellow, orange, and brown splotches off her hands.  
Vanya placed her hand on Madison's wrist and tried to lock eyes with Madison who was still looking down, “Why?”  
“Because he- no, they,” Madisons vision became blurry, “I'm not allowed to talk about them.”  
“Madison, did something happen with your sibling?” Madison nodded, letting a single tear  
roll down her check.  
“They came out to mom, she kicked them out,” Madison looked up at Vanya, “they’re living with their boyfriend in his house, Mason and I aren't allowed to have any contact with them but I miss them.” Madison started to cry, Vanya leaned forward and wrapped her other arm around Madison to comfort her. She came up with an idea. With her free hand, she grabbed her walkman and hit play on ‘aloha 'oe ’ From Lilo and Stich (Shh, pretend it came out a year early.).  
Madison looked ar Vanya quizzically as Vanya placed the right earbud in madisons ear and the left in her own. The song started to play and Madison seemed to relax more and more until the song was over. Madison smiled up and Vanya, she was about to say thank you when she was stopped, “You may not be able to contact them now, but I can.”  
Madison looked up at her friend with a smile on her face, “Really?” she choked out, Vanya smiled and Madison burrowed deeper into Vanya's hug, they eventually fell asleep cuddling.  
*********  
“Madison wake up! We need to get you home,” Five shook Madison awake, Mason already standing with him. Madison groaned and sat up, she waved goodbye, then was instantly outside her restaurant.  
Five waved goodbye and was gone, Madison looked over at Mason whos hair was so messed up his eyes were being covered. The two went to their restaurant to find their mom sitting in the living room with a man about her age, wearing a white button-up shirt and nice pants.  
“Kids! Your home, these are my kids, Madison and Mason. Guys this is Robert, he's the guy I was talking about,” Mason shot madison a look, their mom was supposed to go on a date that night.  
“Hello, hey your that kid from-” Robert started to talk to Mason but was cut off by his cel-phone ringing, “Sorry I need to take this, it's my mom.” and with that Robert was outside.  
“Why is he here now? Isn't the date tonight?”Madison asked her mom.  
“Yes, but we had to move it, his daughter's ballet recital is tonight.” Their mother explained.  
“Daughter?”  
“Yes, he has a 10-year-old daughter, we were actually about to start to head out,” He came back and their mother stood up. She kissed each of their foreheads and left.  
“I have good news.” Once their mom was out of earshot Madison pulled Mason to sit on the couch and explained a way they could talk to Quinn.  
“So how do we?” Madison pulled out a mail set, and they started to write Quinn a letter. 

Dear Quinn,  
How are you? Its been too long since we've seen each other! We both really miss you, in case you haven't heard, we moved and now MASON HAS A BOYFRIENDS AND HIS NAME IS LAUS AND HE TALK TO DEAD PEOPLE BECAUSE HE'S IN THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY AND THEY ARE TOO CUTE! So how are you? Hows Jason? We miss you more than words can express. I have a crush on this girl named Vanya but idk if she's gay or not and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Handing the pen over to Mase now. LOVE YOU. 

Heya Quinn! So, as you may know, I have a BF (He's so sweet, you’d love him) and mom doesn't know. FUN. Is this what it was like with you and Jason?? (besides being Gender Fluid and all) So moms dating this guy named Robert and we can already tell he’s homophobic by the look he gave me. 

LOVE YOU- Madison  
LOVE YOU- Mason

The twins sealed up the letter put the address on and gave it to Amanda (Their cousin) to mail. They rushed back to their rooms to do their own thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are the charity ball, and events leading up to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day before all the shit happens with the charity ball.

Saturday, 22 of December 2001: Madison pulled on her snow jacket and boots, they had gotten three inches the previous night and Madison was gonna beat Diego in a snowball fight. She rushed outside to see Klaus, Vanya, and Mason building a Snow-man, Ben making snow angled, Diego trying to throw snowballs at Five.   
“Mason! Do what you tried last night!’ madison ran over to Mason, he sighed, but then rolled up his hoodies’ sleeves, since he controlled the cold and it practically ran through his veins he was fine in a hoodie. Mason reluctantly blasted a spirt of snow from the tips of his fingers, sending a flurry at Vanya.  
“Not fair!” She protested running behind Madison and clutching the other girl's shoulders, Madison just laughed as the snow melted when it came near her.   
“MAIL!” Mason stopped and ran to the mailman who handed him a letter, he darted back to his friends who had formed a tight circle to reed Quinns letter, he opened it up,

Dear Madie and Masie, 

“Maddie and Masie?” Klaus snorted.  
“Shut up Klai,” Mason spat back

Jay and I just finalized the left and we're moving in now, I'm currently sitting on a pile of boxes. Have fun at the charity ball coming up! Mason: When coming out to mom, have a backup plan, for the love of god have a backup plan. (Also have fun with Klaus). Madison: don't set your dress on fire, or your crush, or your brother. You need to take that leap of faith or else you'll turn into a lady who only has cats and a social outing is buying their food, (So aunt Keli). Also, I'm going to visit your town in the spring, be prepared for a lot of sibling love! Jays coming to.   
Love- Quineth Jerrington the 19th 

The twins laughed at the old nickname. Mason tucked it into his pocket and went back to the snowman, and Madison joined the Snowball fight.  
“You're on girl!” Diego laughed at his own joke and got snow shoved down his pants by Vanya. He shrieked and squirmed around, everyone laughed.  
“Damn! Look at the ass on the girl!” a guy shouted at Vanya, “Come ‘ere sweetie!”   
“What the hell did you just say to my sister?” Five blinked into the guy's face and he jumped back, he tried to throw a punch and was met by thin air. Five was behind him and gave him a wedgie and then blinked back to his friends across the street. The guy ran away.   
“Who wants to go sledding?” Ben thought out loud, the group agreed and head to the hill, there was always a vendor loaning sleds as long as they were returned.  
The group arrived to see ‘The Tormentors’ slouching around, the group walked a safe distance and started to get their sleds ready.   
A snowball was hurtling to Mason and hit him in the side of the face, he fell over, groaning, “Mason!” Klus and Madison ran to his side to see his eyebrow bleeding, Mason checked the remains of the snowball, which wasn't a snowball.   
“AN ICE BALL REALLY?” Madison roared, dashing over to The Tormenters with Diego hot on her trail, she was pulling her gloves off and handing them to Diego, she got to the boys who laughed at her, she was steaming, literally; her hair was starting to spark.  
“Wacha gonna do chick?” James spat at her, she aimed a finger but Diego turned her around and walked her back.   
“He's not worth it,” Vanya said in a dream-like taking madisons hand, “Let's make snow-cones.” Madison smiled and saw that Mason had gotten a band-aid and was grinning at Klaus.

The girls ran to a local convenience store to get supplies, Madison ran into the flavoring section and got as many flavors as she could, and Vanya got all the cones. Ater they paid they went to the boys and Mason conjured ice and gave everyone some, then they all got coloring and ate it constantly, forgetting about the group of boys who had left, the boys were talking about how boring the ball would be, but the girls were a whole nother story.  
“So, tomorrow I'm going to wear-” Vanya started  
“Don't tell me, I wanna be surprised,” Madison smiled over at Vanya, her breath making puffs in the air.  
“Fine.” Vanya started to draw designs in the snow when she heard some girls giggling nearby.   
“Incoming Allison.” Madison sighed, looking around at the boys who were making second snowcones.  
“Hey candle girl!” One of Allison's friends Sophia called, Madison looked to see a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.  
“Fuck off!” Ben yelled to his sister, everyone was taken aback, ben was quiet, but he has never cursed.  
The girls scoffed and walked away, and five blinked next to his sister and Madison.   
“I need to talk to you guys since you're supposed to be sentimental or something.” He sighed  
“Sure! What's up?” Vanaya asked cheerily, Fives voice lowered.   
“Ya know how there are people saying that they don't have a gender or something?” Madison knew what he was going t say, “I think I’m one of those people.”  
“Like in an agender way? Or a Demi type of way? Or an all of the above?” Madison asked.  
“Last one? I think?” Five put his hand on his forehead, “This is confusing.”  
“Come with me,” Madison stood up and brought Five to a payphone   
She put a quarter in and dialed a number, a soft voice answered, “Hello?”   
“Quinn?” SHe asked into the phone.   
“Who is this?” He was more alarmed.  
“Madie, I have a friend with me, he-they- Five is struggling with fives identity, your boyfriend's a demiguy and your agender, help?” Five listened intently to Madison.  
“Madie! Nice hearing from you! Um, so your friend should research genders and find what is good for them, got it?” They responded, sounding happy, “I gotta go, Jays sick and he needs soup, love you! Bye!” and with that, the line went dead.  
Madison repeated what her sibling said and Five nodded and they blinked back to the group, just in time for goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme 
> 
> feedback
> 
> plz


	13. 13 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the charity ball arives.

Sunday, 23 of December 2001: it was 6:30 when Madison woke up and counted 10 hours exactly until the charity ball, she decided to get some food in her and to get ready, she walked into the living room to find her mom and Robert helping Sophia make pancakes, she whipped her head around and snarled at Madison, Madison grinning.  
“Candle girl,” Sophia hissed as Madison got a bowl.   
“Pencil,” Madison snarled back before making a bowl of cereal, Madison walked in, dragging his feet.   
“Hey, bud!” Robert exclaimed Mason rolled his eyes. He looked at Madison and spoke to her in a way only really they could.   
‘Are they still here?’ He tilted his head to Sophia and Robert who had slept over the night before.   
‘Yup, Sophia is so annoying.’ Madison furrowed her brow, ‘Vanya and I are gonna g together as friends, speaking of, when are you planning on doing it’  
‘Later, when the father-daughter devils are gone-’ Mason was cut off my Sophia,  
“Daaad! They're doing it again!” She whined pointing to the twins.   
“Any conversations you can have out loud kids, what were you saying?” Robert asked.  
“Our dates tonight actually!” Madison exclaimed, the annoyed tone of voice obvious.   
Sophia snorted, “You don't have dates! You're too lame!”   
“Yah we do!” Mason countered, Sophia started to laugh and the twins stormed to the sunroom, locking both doors.  
“SHE IS SO ANNOYING!” Madison screamed into a pillow. Her hair starting to tint amber red, mason spritzed her with water. “She thinks she better than else because she's blonde and thin, and popular! Guess what bitch! I have powers! Beat that!” She balled up her fists.  
“YES! Like she knows I’m with Klaus! Except she pretends I'm just a loner who doesn't have a date so she can get daddy's approval! Like hey! I've got the best guy in the world as my date! He's a sweetheart!” Mason spoke up, “And I could freeze her face if I wanted to!”   
Madison nodded then looked at the clock, 7:00. Just then her mother knocked on the door, “Kids? I heard yelling, is everything ok?”   
“Yeah, we’re fine.” Mason colled off then opened the door that was leading to madisons room.   
“Well then, Sophia and some of her friends are coming to help decorate for the Ball, would you like to come?” Their mom smiled sweetly.  
“Nah, we have to get ready.” Madison smiled as her mother walked off, “By that I mean to pick out my makeup, iron your suit, try to put on my dress without assistance, do my makeup, make sure you're dressed, wait for mom to pick us up, and meet Vanya and the others there.” she sighed .  
“Its already 7:30, 9 hours.” Madison sighed and stood up to check that everyone had left then started to get ready.  
*********  
“MADISON WHERES MY TIE?” Mason yelled from his room, it was 3:30, two hours until the ball.  
“ON YOUR DESK” She yelled back, looking into her closet and getting her dress, it was more of two pieces, the skirt, and the top. The base color for it all was marron red and the skirt went to Madison's knees. The skirt had a ring of silver rhinestones at the waistband and had a fishnet stocking layer draping over the first layer. Then her top had a strip of marron silk like the skirt going until an inch and a half below her neck, where the same material of the outer layer of the skirt held her top up, and it had little lace flowers with rhinestones in the middles of them.  
Masons suit was navy blue on the surface area and back at the trimmings (I think that what those are) and black pants, the vest he had under was plain white and the tie was navy blue like the suit, the material of the suit was like a felt.   
Once the twins had gotten dressed it was an hour until the ball, Madison started to apply her makeup wich was silver eyeshadow and maroon lipstick.  
“MOMS HERE!” Mason yelled from the hall, Madison quickly stood up, put on silver heels which were an inch tall and her maroon purse and head out the house with Mason, they jumped into the car and buckled up to see Sophia and Robert there to, Their mom had a yellow dress with white lace at the waist, Robert had a black suit and Sopha had a gold satin dress.   
“What's wrong with your hair?” Sophia raised her eyebrows at Madison's own hair.   
“Well, its too short to style isn't it?” Madison shot back as they arrived at the venue.


	14. 13 part 2

Sunday, 23 of December 2001: 5:45, The adults got out, then Sophia, then the twins. Madison scanned the area to see a Limo pulling up with the umbrella logo on the front of the car.  
All the kids waited at the side, the siblings came out in number order, Sophia ogling at Luthor, Diego smiling at the twins, Alison waving at Sophia, Klaus blowing a kiss to Mason, Five nodding his head up to the twins, ben waving shyly, and Vanya smiling at them.   
The twins followed behind and going over to their friends, who had grouped by the far end of the snack table. Madison smiled brightly at Vanya who was wearing the dress Madison had gotten her in the thrift store, all the boys were wearing back suits.   
Then the D.J started to play ‘Beat It’ from Micheal Jackson and Klaus tugged on Mason's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, that was swarming with kids of important people. Mason looked at Madison with pleading eyes, and she decided to grab Ben and pull him out onto the dance floor.  
“Just beat it!” Madison and Kalsu scream/yelled  
“Beat it!” The other two yelled back   
“Beat it!” They yelled back   
“Beat it!”   
“No one wants to be defeated!” they all sang together.

Once the song had ended the four made their way back to the group. Madison spotted Sophia, Alison, and another girl strutting to the DJ, Alison whispering something in his ear then they moved to the center of the dance floor, everyone backed away, and Madison saw they were all wearing the gold dresses except for Alison who had a tiara.  
The started to lip-sing to ‘Wannna be’ by the spice girls. Vanity rolled her eyes and started to munch on some cheese puffs nearby.  
Alison was looking Luthor directly in the eye the whole time and Madison got a feeling it was not a brother/sister type of thing.   
“Wanna sneak away?” Klaus whispered into Mason's ear.   
“We just got here, give me five minutes,” Mason whispered back, Klaus groaned and fell back into a chair perched near the wall.  
“EW!” Diego ran back to the group, clearly disgusted.   
“What’d you see?” Vanya asked intently.  
“Ali and Luthor are eye-fucking each other!” He exclaimed as the song ended and Alison and Luthor walked off together, Sophia and her sidekick started to walk over to the group.  
“Incoming, code blonde,” Madison mumbled to the group.  
“Hey Diego,” Sophia said alluringly as she flipped some hair behind her shoulder, “Wanna come hang out with me, outside? We could get to know each other,”   
“What?” Madison exclaimed.  
“I wasn’t asking you match,” Sophia rolled her eyes and looked back to Diego, “So, what’d you say?”  
“I'm good, besides I have a date.” He calmly said.  
“Who?”   
“Anyone but you,” She scoffed and walked off, Madison and Mason giggling.   
“How about now?” Kalus whined to Mason who checked to see his mother was pre-occupied with the catering for later that night. She nodded his head and they slipped out into the cold night.  
Klaus took Mason's hand and they started to run too behind the building, Klaus round the corner and froze in his spot. “Babe, wha-” Mason started as he rounded the corner and saw them, Luthor and Alison making out, and the back of Alison's dress was unzipped.  
“WHAT?” Klaus shouted, the pair jumping away from each other. “But your- brother and sister? That's incest! I'm telling dad!” Klaus started to walk away, but Alison grabbed his wrist, he stopped, looked her in the eye and ripped his wrist away.   
“Your still a f*got,” Luthor scoffed, he leaned on the wall.   
“We, arent the disgusting ones in this situation,” Mason spoke up, pulling Klaus away from the pair. They walked slowly back to the entry and tore their hands apart. Klaus gathered with his siblings and told them what he saw.  
“I've known, that's why Luthor looks scared around me,” Vanya mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip.   
“You knew?” Five exclaimed, looking angry.  
“You used that as blackmail? Vanya that's wrong.” Ben interjected.   
“Seriously Vanya?” Diego exclaimed, he looked at the dancefloor, took another look to Vanya and walked to a girl with brown hair and a dull blue dress. Ben and Five left as well.  
“I'm, I'm gonna go get some vegetables,” Klaus said, walking to the other end of the snack table, Mason trailing behind.   
Vanya looked at Madison, her eyes watering up, “If you want to leave too, you can,” Vanya sighed, looking down at her silver flats.   
Madison took a step closer to Vanya, so they were inches apart, “I'll never leave you,” He whispered, taking Vanays hand. Vaya looked up at Madison and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
“Ok! Everyone go to your designated seats in the next room over to be served dinner, brought to you by ‘Rilleys Restaurant’!” The DJ exclaimed turning the music off, and all the people crowding around the door. Vanya and Madison went and met with Klaus and Mason, they looked around to find the others on the other side of the room, at the other door.  
Madison rolled her eyes and went through the door and took her seat at the table, which was with Mason one side, Sophia on the other, across from their mom, and diagonal to Robert. Except she was on the other side of the table from her friends.

The twins were silent most of the dinner, they listened as Sophia went on a rant on ‘how dare he turn her down, she is way too good for him anyway.’  
Madison watched as Five and Diego lectured Vanya, she was on the verge of tears, and stood up, and ran out of the room, most people didn't notice, but Madison stood up, and ran after her. The heels were a problem, so she took them off and carried them with her as she left the room. She scanned the ballroom, no sign of Vanya.  
“Kitten?” Madison called as she neared the door, she looked outside and saw a pair of silver flats sitting at the threshold. Madison ran, picked up the second pair of shoes and looked down the side of the building, she looked down the other side to find Vanya leaning her back to the walls, softly sobbing.   
“G-go away,” Vanya choked out, trying to hide the fact she was crying.   
“No,” Madison said, walking to Vanya and putting her hand on Vanyas shoulder, “it's ok to cry.”  
“I-I'm not,” Vanya started to say before hugging Madison, who just patted Vanyas back and sighed.  
“Fives an ass, he’ll come around,” Madison said, Vanya pulled away, and chewed on her bottom lip, she always did that when she was nervous. “What's up?” Vanya didn't answer, but instead reached up to Madison's head and kissed the other girl. Madison was shocked but soon wrapped her arms around Vanya's waist and kissed back.  
Vanya pulled away, her face as red as madisons dress and smiled, “That,”   
“I never- that was- I’m-” Madison was on brain reset, “You kissed me?”  
“Yes? Should I be worried?” Vanya was warry.  
“Not at all,” Madison pulled Vanya into a hug and kissed her again.   
“Vanya? V?” Ben called from the doorway, Madison and Vanya pulled away from each other and gave the other a ‘this will be our secret’ look and started to return to the ball.  
“Hey, Benny!” Madison ruffled bens hair and she started to blurt out about how they all felt so bad, and shouldn’t have acted that way.   
“No hard feelings, Madison made me happy again,” Vanya smirked and followed Ben back into the ball which was thriving with people, they went to a corner where there was a couch, an nd a love-seat.  
“Little Sis, I-” Diego started but was cut off,  
“It's ok, and weren't we born at the exact same time? On the same day?” Vanya chucked.  
“Youll always be my little sister.” He grinned as he saw the girl in the blue dress from earlier, “Can I?” they all practically shoved him to her, and sat down on the couch, ben sat upright, then ran to the DJ, and running back.


End file.
